


What you see is just the half of me

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jaehyun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, aroace!Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: Moon Taeil is broken. Or at least, that’s what most people would think about him if they knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).



> Happy Birthday bb ! ! ! Gift #2 ♥

Moon Taeil is broken. Or at least, that’s what most people would think about him if they _knew_.

He refuses to _mate_ , to _bond_ and also refuses to act like his peers and becomes a slave of his _urges,_ which is why he stays away from anyone who looks or smells remotely interested in him within at least a ten-foot radius. He knows the signs, he’s learned to decipher them by now. He can’t help but wince when he sees or smells the attraction, knowing he has to 1) keep his distance 2) run away 3) be rude 4) break yet another friendship.

At 28, he’s relieved (and very proud) to admit that he succeeded in hiding his orientation by passing off as a beta and not being bothered that much about not having a mate—yet. _Beta have it so easy_ , he thinks bitterly. He only came close to be discovered at the tender age of 14 when he first presented. But since he was lucky to live in a house full of alphas _and_ omegas no one batted an eyelash at the excess of pheromones in the air.

It’s not that Taeil is ashamed of who he is, or about his status, he juts knows that people’s expectations of him, if they knew, would pressure him. While he keeps people in the dark, he can live in peace and really be who he wants to be without needing to explain himself. Taeil knows it would be a pain in the ass to explain to everyone that _no_ he doesn’t have needs, _no_ he doesn’t need someone to belong to him or to belong to someone, _no_ he doesn’t need to have a mate, and _no_ he doesn’t need to spend days fucking others just because of his status slash urges.

Taeil doesn’t _need_ any of those, but he _wants_. He wants so much, but he can’t have it so he doesn’t dare to hope. Because he’s broken. Which puts him in a rather difficult position when his childhood friend, Jaehyun, barges into his life for the second time and turns Taeil’s world upside down. Jaehyun, who, despite years of not being around each other, totally calls Taeil on his bullshit at proclaiming being a beta.

“Are you surrounded by idiots?” he snorts, when Taeil’s brother, an _Alpha_ , leaves them alone after _ordering_ Taeil to ‘go put the table’.

Taeil freezes, surprised and shocked, but doesn’t comment on it. Jaehyun observes him suspiciously during diner and narrows his eyes at him as Taeil keeps being mistaken as a beta in his own home, as he keeps _acting_ as a beta. Taeil can’t thank him enough for not saying anything until they’re finally left alone, safely hidden behind Taeil’s door and out of earshot.

“So...” he trails off, arching one eyebrow. “A beta, really?”

Fidgeting, Taeil drops his gaze shamefully and shrugs. He doesn’t know what to say.

“How long...” Jaehyun asks softly, sitting on Taeil’s childhood bed.

“Always.” Taeil admits, biting his lip. He rubs his neck and grimaces. “It was easier that way. It _is_ easier that way.”

Jaehyun only looks confused. “Why?”

“I’m broken.” he blurts out, his eyes widening when he realizes it’s actually the first time he’s said it out loud.

“Broken? What do you mean?” His childhood friend sizes him up curiously. “I don’t see anything wrong with you.”

“I don’t have _needs_.” he explains, crossing his arms on his chest defensively. At Jaehyun’s blank look, he sighs. “I don’t go into ruts, I don’t _need_ to fuck anyone—ever. Omegas don’t smell irresistible to me either. _No one_ smells anything to me, really.”

“You can’t smell _me_?” Jaehyun cuts him off. _Of course_ Jaehyun chose to pick on this particular piece of information.

Spluttering, Taeil reddens. “No, I mean...I can smell _you_ just fine.” he mumbles, embarrassed. He really doesn’t want to explain to his childhood friend how good he smells, thank you very much. “I just meant that no smell attracts me, none makes me crazy or anything.”

Jaehyun blinks. “No...sexual attraction then. Okay, but what about feelings? Do you ever feel like rolling into someone’s scent? Scent marking them so everyone will know they’re yours?”

Taeil’s shoulders drop.

“That’s a no then.” Jaehyun says gently.

“I don’t feel the _need_ to.” Taeil’s eyes soften. “But I _want_ to. I just don’t see how anyone would want me since I’m-”

“Broken.” Jaehyun sighs. “Yeah, I get it.” He pauses. “You’re not broken though. You’re just different. Broken means you’re incomplete or in pieces, but Taeil you’re _whole_. Who cares if you don’t _need_ sex or feelings? You can still _care_ for someone in your own way.”

“But how would they know I _care_ for them?” Taeil mumbles, uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists by his sides.

“You can show them differently. Love comes in manydifferent shapes and forms.” Jaehyun smiles, showing his dimples.

Taeil’s heart flutters at the words. He smiles back hesitantly.

“So, do I smell good?” Jaehyun teases him, wiggling his eyebrows. “You’ve been sniffing me since I came in.” At Taeil’s gasp, he snorts. “Look, I hate to break it to you but you’re not very discreet...I wonder how you hid your status for so long.”

Taeil bites his lower lip in thoughts. “You’re the first one who noticed.”

“Either I’m very smart, or you’re surrounded by idiots.” Jaehyun deadpans.

Rolling his eyes, Taeil grins. “Whatever. Please don’t say anything, okay?”

“I won’t.” Jaehyun promises, nodding seriously. “But you don’t have to hide. The world has changed, you know. Like, no one blinks at seeing two Alphas dating. Or two Omegas.”

“It’s very recent though. And it’s still frown upon in some cities.” Taeil points out. “But it’s mostly for my own peace of mind though.”

Jaehyun studies him. “So...is dating off the table?”

“No.” Taeil shakes his head. “I kinda want to. Besides, spending my whole life alone doesn’t seem very appealing.”

Jaehyun worries on his lower lip, avoiding his gaze. “Hypothetically speaking, if someone you trusted wanted to date you, would you oppose to it?”

“It depends.” Taeil hesitates, gripping his wooden desk tighter.

“Of what?” Jaehyun pushes, looking up at him earnestly.

“Of who they are...I guess.” Taeil shrugs, uncomfortable.

Jaehyun deflates. “Their status?”

“No, who they are as a person. What they’re looking for in a...mate.” Taeil frowns. “I doubt anyone would want to date me while knowing that I...”

“That you’ll only be with them because you want to and not because you need to?” Jaehyun cuts him off, incredulous. “Yeah...I wonder who would want to feel _wanted_ rather than _needed_.” he says dryly.

Flustered, Taeil bites his lip and studies the carpet. “Would you?” he asks shyly.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun admits, his face serious. His voice sounds breathier, deeper. “I would.”

Taeil’s eyes widen when he smells it. _Pheromones_. His childhood friend was clearly showing him _he_ was very interested. Taeil gulps and stares into Jaehyun’s eyes. The pheromones were a dead giveaway but his expression topped it all. Jaehyun was now looking all _Alpha_ , ready to pounce on Taeil to claim him. Holding his ground and resisting his instinct to submit like a beta would, Taeil straightens up and doesn’t blink when Jaehyun approaches him.

“Would you?” he counters back, searching Taeil’s face for a clue since he knew Taeil wouldn’t _show_ his interest.

Licking his lips, Taeil nods imperceptibly. Jaehyun beams, lets out a small happy growl and finally caves, pouncing on Taeil to rub his face all over his neck. Shocked by this sudden excess of affection, after 28 years of nothing—not counting his parents’ belly rubs when he was a pup, Taeil gasps. He doesn’t pull away though, only tenses and tilts his head to the side to let Jaehyun scent mark him as he pleases.

Jaehyun does it thoroughly, rubbing his cheek to Taeil’s neck on both side, then to his jaw and finally to his cheeks. Little grunts and mumbles leaving his lips, Jaehyun was embracing him carefully, not holding him captive but keeping him in place. When he deems it enough, Taeil _stinking_ of him, he sniffs the air and smiles. He stakes one step back and watches Taeil’s face. “Okay?” he asks.

Taeil clears his throat. “Yeah. It’s okay.” he replies. “I...I’m good. With this.”

Jaehyun snorts, bumping their hips together. “So are we, you know, _this_?”

Blushing, Taeil groans, but lets him link their fingers together. “I guess.”

“Very eloquent.” Jaehyun whispers, bringing his face closer. “How do you feel about kisses?”

Taeil opens his mouth before closing it. “We can try.”

Jaehyun grins and closes the distance. “Yeah, we can definitely try,” he murmurs against his lips.


End file.
